fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dry Bones
Dry Bones are undead Koopa Troopas and enemies in the Mario series of games. They are skeletal Koopas with gray shoes, and usually walk on two feet. Being undead, they are quite difficult to kill, as jumping on them will result in them rebuilding themselves. They are most commonly found in deserts, but also appear in castles. There are a few variations, including Red Bones and Dull Bones. If a Dry bones where destroyed its head would be called a dry skull. Games ''Mario Rugby League Dry Bones appears as one of ten subs. He has all balanced stats and has no special skills at all. He is only used when a player on the Mario All Stars team is injured. Super Smash Bros. DS: Rise of the Defeated Dry Bones appears as a playable character in ''Super Smash Bros. DS: Rise of the Defeated. He is unlocked after brawling as Bowser 25 times or unlocking him in Story Mode. His move set is very much like that of Squirtle's in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. ''Mario Kart Deluxe ''Dry Bones appears as an unlockable character and is officially paired with Vomer. ''Super Sloppy Bros. Sloppy Dry Bones makes an appearance in Super Sloppy Bros. as a common enemy in castles, fortresses, and ghost houses. ''Koopa Kart series Throughout the Koopa Kart ''series, Dry Bones has appeared in every game so far as a default playable medium weight driver. Mario and Sonic at the Dream Olympic Games A darker version of him, Dark Bones, appears as a playable power character in this game. His Undead Buddy Joins the Party In New Super Mario Bros.: Clash of the Koopas, Dry Bones appears once again, but only in the Fortress and Castle levels. Along with Dry Bones, Bone Goombas appear along with them. Just like the previous ''New Super Mario Bros. games, Dry Bones can't be defeated by jumping on them or throwing fireballs. The only way they can be defeated is by throwing iceballs at them. Behind the Wheel Dry Bones appears as a default playable character in the racing game Bowser's Castle Racing. Stats *'Weight:' 19% *'Driving Skill:' 49% *'Item Power:' 60% *'Speed:' 63% Game's Description A skeletal version of a normal Koopa is much faster and light, if he's not being stuffed with meat. Super Mario Bros. V Dry Bones are a very common enemy in this game and are one of the main soldiers of Evil Bowser also a Humongus Pet Dry Bones with the stance of a Shellcreeper from Mario Bros. is his main soldier New Super Mario Heroes U Dry Bones appears on his mini skeleton kart in World 6; Kart Racer as a Tower boss. He has a sharp point on his head so you'll have to destroy the kart by freezing the motor 3 times then it explode and Dry bones will lose his pointy top and Mario will land on his head to disable his bones. Gallery File:MP7_DryBones.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y. File:DRY.png File:Dry_Bones_MM.png|McBoo's Mansion File:ParabonesSMWWii.png|Parabones File:Dead Bones.PNG|Dead Bones File:Tornabones.png|Tornabones File:Dry_Bones.png|''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' File:Dry Bones 1.png File:Dry Bones bike.png Paper Bones.png Dry Bones 2012.png para bonenes.png Darkk bones.png|Dark Bones dull bones1.png|Dull Bones Darkey Bones.png|Darkey Bones File:Dry Bones pile.png|A broken Dry Bones File:New_Paper_Dry_Bones.png File:DrybonesPMSS.png|Paper Mario: Sticker Star sprite PaperDryBones2.png|Paper Dry Bones. SMB4 3DS Dry Bones 2D.png|Super Mario Bros. 4 (2014) DrySkullSME.png|A Dry Bone's skull Trivia *A Dry Bones makes a cameo appearance in Tick Tock Termination. Several Dry Bones pieces appear in the Crystal Plunge area, and collecting them all causes a Dry Bones to appear. By talking to it, the player receives a Green Pipe for his/her house. *In Kolorado's Kwest, Dry Bones are shown to be undead Koopa Troopas, opposed to creatures that are born undead. *Some people think that a Dry Bones is a Red Koopa Troopa, since they both watch their step, as shown in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. }} Catagory:Characters in Mario Kart Evergood Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Enemies Category:Undead Category:Koopas Category:McBoo Series Category:Koopa Troop Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Mario Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario Enemies Category:Mario Series Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Species Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Mario Kart Turbo Race Category:Allies Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Mario Kart S Category:Playable Characters in Mario Party All-Stars Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Mario Kart Machinima